Vida de Cão
by Emmalinetot
Summary: O titulo ja diz tudo, xDMais essa é a vida de cão que o Inuyasha tanto odeia


Vida de Cao

Mas que droga sempre que a Kagome volta pra era dela é sempre essa chatice, não que eu sinta falta dela, mas esse pessoalzinho fica sempre fazendo idiotice, Mirok apanha da Sango e Shipoo fica zanzando atormentando todo mundo, eu fico aqui o mais longe deles possível vai ver idiotice é contagiosa.

Shipoo esta correndo na minha direção, ô pentelho chato não tem o que fazer não?Mas o que será que ele quer, não que eu me importe é claro.

-Inuyasha, Inuuuuyasha.

Ai moleque chato pra que tanto 'u'.¬¬

-O que foi?

-Você precisa ver o que eu achei.

O moleque ainda tem a audácia de se pendurar em mim, que inocente acha que vai me convencer dessa forma?

-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

-Mas...

-Eu já disse que não.

-BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...

Ai mas que irritante mimado, dou um cascudo na cabeça dele, um cheiro maravilho vem através do vento.

-ù.ú Senta!

-O.o que esta fazendo sua doida? ò.ó

-Inuyasha o que você fez para o shipoo?

-Ahhh você me manda sentar sem nem ao menos saber o por que?

-O Inuyasha foi mal comigo snif e snif roubou o doce que você me deu.

¬¬

-INUYASHA COMO PODE FAZER ISSO?

Que doce esse moleque é doido, shipoo faz um movimento bem estranho encenando um choro bem forçado pra falar a verdade, ele da um pulo e coloca uma coisa na minha boca, Hey é o doce, essa não.

-Inuyasha abra a boca.

Kagome acha que manda em mim, HAHAHAHAHA, esta enganada.

-¬¬

-Abra a boca agora.

-Não.

-Senta.

Oh droga de vida de cão.Não que eu seja um cão, bem tecnicamente eu sou mas não gosto que me comparem a um.

-Kagome sua estúpida não fale mas comigo.

Eu pulo dali fujindo daquela doida, não que eu tenha medo ou algo assim, mas ela é muito doida. A-há vou subir naquela arvore!

Ai, mas que saco eu to aqui a quase duas horas nessa chatice e ninguém veio me procurar, Ninguém me ama ç.ç.

Espere acho que finalmente depois de três horas a Kagome resolveu vir me buscar, fingir indiferença, ninguém percebeu o cheiro dela vindo a 2km daqui.

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha!

-O que foi??

Nem olho pra ela, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

-Senta!

-Sua maldi...t...

-

-O que é isso?

Kagome sua louca, ela esta com um pedaço de pano, colorido bem claro tampando o corpo, isso não é roupa.GLUNP.

-Você não gostou?

Ela esta muito bonita, e agora o que eu digo, se eu gostei? é claro que eu gostei só que você nunca vai saber disso, é claro. Estou suando frio. As vezes acho que ela faz isso de propósito.

-C...como assim essas roupas são muito indecentes.

Ela cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e isso é muito legal, por que assim eu consigo olhar para o rosto dela.

-Ahhh, elas não são indecentes as garotas da minha era usam, eu trouxe pra Sango também.

E agora o que eu vou falar?

-...

-Humpf, não dá pra conversar com você.

Ela esta indo embora, ufas que bom, mas ela vai ficar brava comigo...

-Kagome, você esta muito bonita.

Viro pro lado, não consigo olhar pra ela, meu rosto esta quente.

- Obrigado Inu.

GASP. Inu que historia de Inu é essa, ninguém me chama de Inu, quer dizer ela me chama, mas isso não significa que ela pode.

ARGH.Vida de cão.

Afff...eu não consigo respirar, depois daquele episodio, kagome me arrastou com ela ate onde os outros estavam, a Sango estava muito linda e tudo e o Mirok parecia que tinha visto um fantasma, sei lá por que ele tava com essa cara, mais não desgrudava os olhos da Sango, eu to quieto aki, por que, essas frescas resolveram tomar banho, não sei o que há de bom em banho, u.ú, eu não tomo a um bom tempo e ninguém reclama, u.ú, se reclamassem também iam levar, ù.ú, mas bem, Mirok me arrastou com ele pra gente espiar elas, disse algo sobre eu aprender o que é uma mulher de verdade, não entendi muito bem o que ele estava querendo dizer,era só a Kagome e a Sango sem roupa ¬¬, mas ele não precisa saber disso.

-Sango que cara é essa?

-Hum.. nada..Kagome-chan qual foi a reação do Inuyasha?

O que tem eu??

-Ah..não...eu não consegui falar pra ele.

Falar o que?Falar o que? O Mirok acaba de me olhar com uma cara de satisfação e diversão, eu não entendo realmente a graça de espiar elas, elas estão de toalha! Não que eu quisesse velas peladas, mais era pra espiar elas nuas não era? O droga estou corando, Mirok não faça essa cara de safado ou eu vou te matar sua besta!!!Como eu queria dizer isso a ele, u.u

-Kagome-chan!!Quando vc pretende falar que vc a...QUEM ESTA AI?!?!

Ohh não!!!Sango vai nos pegar!!!Ohh não vai ME pegar, Mirok não esta mais aqui, maldito monge, ahhh...NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO

...Isso é tão humilhante...Sango me bateu tanto...e Kagome me mandou sentar ate que eu sentisse a terra quente e descobrisse o núcleo que movimenta tudo, eu realmente mato o Mirok, ele vai ver só!Agora a Kagome esta cuidando dos meus arranhões por que ficou com pena, maldita...grrr...primeiro me bate depois vem me bajular, ela vai ver só, 

-Inuyasha, serio mesmo, desculpa...mas você foi nos espiar, estou realmente decepcionada com você Inu...

-...

Grrr...Maldita garota, por que ela tem que ser tão meiga, , Deus não deveria fazer garotas assim!

Droga de vida de Cão!!

-Inu...hum..eu...

Ohh, que cara é essa, ela esta fazendo uma expressão realmente meiga, os olhos desviando do meu rosto, o rosto levemente corado, algumas mexas de cabelo caindo sobre a face dela, eu tenho que acabar com esse clima, se não eu não sei o que pode acontecer...Não!Inuyasha mal!Inuyasha mal, pare de pensar perversões, droga é tudo culpa do Mirok!

-HÁ! Grande coisa, como se eu já não tivesse visto você nua varias vezes, ¬¬".

-...Grrr...Baka!

Aii, ç.ç ela me bateu com uma bacia de madeira!Na cabeça! Quem ela esta pensando que é!Ficando tão meiga em um momento e tão agresiva no outro!

-Sua maluca!Por que fez isso!

-Baka!Por que esta sempre desvalorizando o meu corpo?!

!!!!!!!!PERIGO!!!!PERIGO!!!!!!

Mirok e Sango parecem mais surpresos do que eu(?), Shipoo esta todo vermelho, eu também estou vermelho, eu não consigo pensar em nada pra falar...

-...O que você queria que eu dissesse?Que o seu corpo é lindo e que eu adoro espiar vc pelada, ¬¬", Feh não me faça rir!

Mais eu juro que tudo é verdade...Eu ainda não sei por que eu disse isso, mais a cara que ela fez foi realmente horrível, Mirok e sango estão sussírando, Malditos intrometidos!!Se eles não estivessem aqui talvez minha resposta fosse diferente, , então eu poderia...e faria isso também, e...Argh!Inuyasha não é hora para isso!

-Ok, eu entendi!¬¬" Vou esperar por alguém que goste do meu corpo.

!!!QUE?!?!Como assim!??!

Ela esta indo embora, a mais isso não vai ficar assim, seguro a mão dela com facilidade, já que eu sou muito bom nisso, hehehe, puxo ela contra mim e a abraço. Kagome que inocente, acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você sair por ai, esperando alguém gostar do seu corpo??

-Inu...Inuyahsa?

Eu ainda estou abraçado nela, não sei por que as garotas são tão macias, mais eu não sei quanto a sango, ela parece ser dura, , se ela soubesse o que eu estou pensando agora acho que ela me mataria, hehehe, ahh o cheiro da Kagome é tão bom...Gasp!! Quero dizer, eu não devo deixar ela se expor assim, u.ú, isso eu sou um bom cão de guarda...Maldição chamei a mim mesmo de cão!!

-Kagome...eu não quero que você vá.

Nossa ela deve estar pensando alguma besteira, o rosto dela esta super vermelho, essa pequena pervertida, urrgg droga agora sou eu que estou vermelho, pensar na Kagome como um pervertida, não é muito aconselhável...

-Inu...eu, u.u, me desculpe por gritar com você...

-Kagome...me desculpe.

...Eu vou ter que fazer isso, não posso mais resistir, principalmente agora que sango e mirok saíram com o shipoo.

-Pelo qu...

Chega de conversa Kagome!Cala boca logo, e desfrute do meu beijo!

.Na verdade é uma maravilha de vida de cão!


End file.
